


A Little Chaos

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [20]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: A little Chaos, Actors, Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Filming, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Older Man/Younger Woman, On-Set, Romantic Comedy, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Domestic fluff onset of A Little Chaos.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Little Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

_Deadset in the middle of a scene. Doesn't look like we're going to wrap it up early today. Could you bring me some lunch, please, darling? I'm absolutely starving. AR_

(Y/N) parks her car in the vast parking lot in front of Blenheim Palace where Alan and his team are filming for the upcoming movie, _A Little Chaos._

Yes, she just drove one-and-a-half hours to bring her husband lunch, but she doesn't mind. She knows the caterers set out food for the actors and entire crew, but she also knows that Alan probably waited for everyone else to get food before himself, probably second plates too, and now they're all out and he is probably starving. A hungry Alan is a cranky Alan and she can only imagine how he's keeping everyone around him on their toes in his _hangry_ state.

She grabs the small insulated cooler bag and her handbag from the passenger seat and steps out of the car. Her sunglasses slide off her head and clatter on the pavement below her. As she bends down to pick them up, her car keys manage to slip out of her bag and fall to the ground. In an attempt to reach for them too, the contents of the cooler bag fall out, and a bottle of icy cold water rolls out of her reach.

"Oh, my God. Can I be more clumsy today?!" She exclaims to herself as she runs after the still rolling water, heels clicking on the brick pavement.

She manages to stop it before it rolled under the car parked in front of her. She wipes the pieces of gravel off with a tissue and places everything back into their respective bags.

"I'm sure the security team will have a great ol' laugh after seeing that on tape!" She laughs at herself as she locks the Merc and sets out to find where the filming is taking place.

Once at the back of the enormous palace she sees multiple pitched tents and gazebos scattered across the concrete plaza all the way to the luscious back gardens. Large trucks are idling causing a low rumble in the area and serving as constant background noise among the chatter of crew and cast members. Crew members are hastily running around with clipboards trying to make sure their checklist-boxes are all ticked off, while tired-looking cameramen carry their large pieces of equipment under the tents to shield them from the boiling sun.

She looks around to see everyone except her husband. She's trying to look for the main actors or at least where the current shooting is taking place, but there are too many people buzzing around.

A black off-road Ford truck pulls up to the plaza and she sees Kate and Matthias, in full costume, and two other crew members descend the truck. Another one pulls up, this time dirty and muddied, carrying no one other than King Louis XIV himself.

(Y/N) watches in amusement as Alan holds onto the bull-bars as he tries to lower himself off the back by stepping on the muddied wheel, careful not to dirty his costume, and then hops to the ground with a grunt. He brushes his hands together to get rid of the filth before looking up and seeing his wife snickering.

"Never have I ever thought to see you, an English city boy, dressed in all drag, jump off the back of an American pick-up truck," she cackles as he makes his way towards her.

He gives a quick, sarcastic, fake smile to her amusement and leads her by the small of her back.

"Yes, yes. Ha, ha. Very funny. Come on, I'm starving. We'll go somewhere quiet," he mutters impatiently and unamused.

He leads her away from all the tents and noisy actors and crew members to a more quiet spot near the back entrance of the palace, close to the stairs, in the courtyard. He grabs two black plastic fold-up chairs and places them on opposite sides of an unoccupied plastic table. He takes his large wig off and places it next to him on the long table as he sits down with a satisfied sigh.

"Aaah, this uncomfortable flat surface feels like heaven to my buttocks," he comments sarcastically while running his fingers through his sweaty silver hair, ruffling them up.

(Y/N) snickers. She loves when his naughty-jokes side comes out to play.

"Here, eat. It'll make you feel better," (Y/N) rummages through the cooler bag and pulls out two clear lunchboxes, two apples, two packets of crisps and two icy cold bottles of water.

Alan sighs in relief and makes to grab one of the waters before his wife stops him.

"Wait, take this one," she hands him the other newer-looking bottle and takes the crumpled bottle from his hands. "I dropped this one earlier, I'll have it."

"It's just a bottle, love. I could've had that one, I don't mind," he offers sincerely. Her kindness and selflessness will never cease to amaze him.

Alan opens up his lunch box and smiles at his food. Two freshly made fish finger sandwiches - just the way he likes them. He takes a large bite before wiping his mouth with a napkin that (Y/N) pulled out of the bag.

While he's chewing a young crew member approaches him with some papers.

"Sir, this is the flight schedule for today. According to this, we will only have fourty-five minutes to shoot at dawn where no planes will be flying over. Do you want me to relay that to the actors, sir?"

Alan quickly swallows his lump of the half-chewed sandwich before answering with a forced smile, "Yes, Edward. Thank you. I'd appreciate that."

He exhales frustratedly as he takes another bite of his lunch. (Y/N) reaches across the table and lovingly strokes the top of his hand with her thumb in support. He intertwines their hands and they continue to eat their lunch together.

Not too long afterward a young woman in a black crew shirt appears with a clipboard before the eating couple and Alan lets go of (Y/N)'s hand and sits upright.

"May I help you?" He drawls.

"Mr. Rickman, could we go over the camera schedule again? I'm just not too sure-," she rambles before Alan cuts her off.

"Lena, look around you," he waits for her to move her head slowly in both directions.

"Everyone's on break. Take five, enjoy a bottle of water, talk to your friends. Just... let me have my sandwich in peace, please," he pleads softly with her, almost flirty, causing the young woman's cheeks to flush, and (Y/N) to hide a smirk behind her hand.

After the girl leaves, (Y/N) revels in the way the warm sun basks on her form as the cool wind blows through her shoulder-length beach waves. She looks up through squinted eyes to see vast clear blue skies above them. Having grown up in South Africa, she loves the sunny weather of Oxfordshire compared to rainy London.

"You look beautiful," Alan says awestruck as the sun shines down on her, causing a halo-effect to appear on top of her hair.

"It's the lighting," she nonchalantly responds with a shrug of her shoulders after she feels her cheeks blush a bright red.

"No, don't say that. Be kind to yourself," he half-heartedly reprimands her.

From the corner of his eye, behind (Y/N), Alan spots yet another crew member heading their way. He waves with his hand for them to go away.

(Y/N) turns around just in time to see the same young man from earlier, slowly backing away from the couple.

"You know, you don't have to stop working on my behalf," she turns back to Alan and offers with a smile.

"I rarely see you these days. I want to make the most of our time together. Besides, can't I just share a sandwich with my wife in quiet?" He asks incredulously and (Y/N) can see he's high-strung.

She leans forward and tenderly wipes a smudge of butter from his bottom lip with her thumb before leaning closer over the table and capturing his lips in a kiss.

Alan visibly relaxes and his hand makes its way to her face, cupping her jaw. He wishes that time could stand still and that everyone around them would disappear so that he could kiss his wife to no extent on a beautiful sunny day like today.

Their peace was interrupted by a loud buzzing sound on set, signaling break is over, instantly causing the calm atmosphere to shift to that of electric and busy.

Alan parts from their kiss and exhales loudly.

"Alas, my duties await," he drawls as he takes the final bite of his sandwich and puts the lid back onto the clear container, closing it.

He downs the last of his water and helps his wife clear the table by putting everything back into the cooler bag.

"Don't you want to keep the apple and crisps?" She asks before he places the items in the bag.

"Oh yes, good idea!" He places his wig back on his head, grabs the food articles, and stands up from his chair. He stretches his back out before making his way around his wife's side of the table.

She pecks him on the cheek and wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand at feeling how oily it is.

"Oh, do you have foundation on?" She enquires after wiping her mouth with a napkin again.

"Yes..." Alan eyes her suspiciously while pursuing his lips. He knows she's silently mocking him for wearing make-up.

"I'm in full costume, for God's sakes," he indicates towards his garbs with both his hands.

"Well, ask the make-up department to apply some sunscreen under your foundation. I don't want you getting any more sun-spots," she says concerned as she strokes his cheek softly.

"Stop fussing, woman!" He pulls his cheek slightly away from her touch. Sometimes she really can be like an overbearing mother.

"Oh, give up. You know you love it when I fuss. Makes you feel looked after," she winks at him, causing him to smile at her. She knows him too well.

He leans down and kisses her softly on her lips.

"Thank you, once again, for lunch. I appreciate you coming all the way out here."

"Of course, darling. Now, go kick some royal arse," she jokes as she adjusts the bag straps on her shoulder and reaches out both hands, adjusting his vest and flattening it out.

Alan walks backward, smiling, and theatrically bows to her before turning and leaving for the small group of actors huddled close by.


End file.
